


twenty eight hundred miles

by meltedpuddles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, NYLA by blackbear, Oneshot, Song fic, broken relationship, it's not mentioned but Baekhyun moved to LA after they broke up, kris is mentioned too lol, sum sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedpuddles/pseuds/meltedpuddles
Summary: im in new yorkyou're in l.a.i drive to workyou take the traini missed you todayso bad that it hurt





	twenty eight hundred miles

**Author's Note:**

> recommend you listen to NYLA by blackbear while reading this ( ◠‿◠ )

It had been a year since Chanyeol had last seen Baekhyun. It wasn't a big deal, really, they had to go their seperate ways eventually. The thought lingered in his mind today, though, while making his morning coffee.

When they were still together, he'd make himself black coffee and Baekhyun some kind of over caffeinated sugary concoction. It was annoying at the time, but making a coffee just for himself these days made him feel lonely. He took a sip and washed the memory down.

As he drove to work, he remembered Baekhyun telling him how much he loved the train. He'd always talk about the interesting people he would see during his morning commute, and how it was something he didn't want to give up. He's sure Baekhyun still takes the train, no matter where he is.

While at his cubicle, he thinks about how Baekhyun would text him throughout his day, even when they would see each other again in mere hours. It felt odd that his phone never went off once anymore. He regrets never replying to his messages.

At lunch, Yifan talked about his wife. They used to sit there and talk about their love lives on a regular basis, but now Chanyeol just listens quietly. He didn't have anyone to talk about.

The weekly grocery store trip left his wallet a little heavier now. It felt wrong skipping past buying so much food, but he didn't have anyone else to feed. The trolley felt lighter as he scooted it along, missing the weight of a boy dangling off the edge like a child. As his food was being scanned, everything felt dull.

He pushed open the front door to his apartment and decided he missed how Baekhyun used to greet him at the door with a kiss and a promise that there would be something to eat in the kitchen later. Baekhyun loved to cook pasta and various Korean dishes that he said reminded him of being a child. Now that Chanyeol cooked for himself, he hadn't eaten a damn thing that tasted good.

When he laid down in bed, he thought of how Baekhyun would cuddle up to his side, drenching the other boy in his warmth. It had been Chanyeol's favourite time of the day, when they could both just lay there and pretend the rest of the world didn't exist. Those memories were the ones that resounded in his heart the loudest.

As he drifted off to sleep, he knew he would forget about today. Every day was the same without Baekhyun, and they all soon just become a big blur. The days passed him by with memory after memory disappearing, and he soon hoped there would be a day where he couldn't remember Baekhyun at all. Because for as long as Baekhyun existed inside his memories, his heart would never heal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all thanks for reading this little oneshot. I know it's short but I was listening to this song and got super inspired so ahah. Please leave a comment telling me what you think!!!! It helps support me and gives me motivation!  
> (Also if you're into chansoo I have an ongoing one called "I went to sleep a poet (and woke up a fraud)" so I'd love if you'd check that out!)


End file.
